Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 8 & 6 \\ 5 & 5 & 5 \\ 7 & 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 5 & 7 \\ 8 & 5 & 7 \\ 6 & 5 & 3\end{array}\right]$